


Wicked Things

by MrsRen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Draco/Hermione, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Multi, it's just a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRen/pseuds/MrsRen
Summary: “I’m not in the mood for tea, Granger.” She backed Hermione to the counter, the edge of it digging into the bottom of her back as Pansy leaned into her. “Besides,” she murmured, her gaze lifting from Hermione’s mouth to her eyes. “I don’t think you invited me here for tea either.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 111





	Wicked Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, long time no see. This was originally part of my smut collection, and it still is, but it's much easier to post as a oneshot due to separate tags, trigger warnings, etc. All of these are inspired by prompts on tumblr that were spurred by dirty gifs. There's a description of that gif at the end of the work. Please be aware that this was not edited beyond me, and it was for fun, so some mistakes may have slipped past me!
> 
> Pairing: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson/Draco Malfoy. Special request from the prompter was that Pansy is a lesbian. This is why there is no interaction between Draco and Pansy.

Pansy arrived before Draco did, and Hermione thought it might have been done on purpose. She was polite, if a little frazzled, and offered to make tea. The woman opposite her tilted her head to the side, and her tongue slid along the seam of her lips as she looked Hermione up and down. "Tea?" Hermione asked again, and laced her fingers behind her back so her trembling couldn't be seen.

When she chanced a glance at the clock, she saw that it would be another ten minutes, at a bare minimum, before Draco arrived in their flat.

Pansy hadn't looked away from her, and she closed the distance between them. The curve to her mouth wasn't unfamiliar—Hermione had watched the witch for some time now, even if she'd never intended for that to be known—but it was the first time Pansy had ever glanced at her this way. "I'm not in the mood for tea, Granger." She backed Hermione to the counter, the edge of it digging into the bottom of her back as Pansy leaned into her. "Besides," she murmured, her gaze lifting from Hermione's mouth to her eyes. "I don't think you invited me here for tea either."

She felt her cheeks heat up, and knew they were likely red as well. It wasn't the first time she'd gone through this since waking up this morning. _Draco said she wanted this just as badly. There's no reason to be embarrassed._ Hermione couldn't bring herself to believe that was the case though. Had he told Parkinson just how often Hermione had watched her?

God, if she wanted, Parkinson could hold this over her head for the rest of her bloody life.

"You look like you're going to pass out, and that won't do." Pansy pushed Hermione's hair over her shoulders, and there was barely any space at all between them now. "Look at me, Granger." Curling a knuckle under Hermione's chin, she lifted her head. "I'm not going to blackmail you. _Don't_ look at me like that. It was written all over your face."

"Thank you," Hermione said stiffly.

"You don't need to thank me, I don't want you to be afraid." Pansy's voice remained level as she curved her hand around the back of Hermione's neck. "I want you wet and willing under me."

Her breath caught. "Pardon?"

"You're not subtle, you know. I'm well aware of all the time you watched me," —her fingers squeezed the nape of her neck— "because I had been watching you all the same, Granger. You're rather fit under the terrible robes you wore in school, and Draco must have known I would have never passed up the opportunity to have you, even just the once."

Draco had been _certain_ , Hermione knew but this—

"You're _still_ thinking," Pansy hissed. Her fingers sunk into Hermione's hair, and Pansy wrapped curls across her knuckles as she made Hermione meet her eyes. "Are you wet? Is your cunt slick already because you've been thinking of me?"

_Oh, God._

She didn't mean to nod, she _didn't,_ but Hermione did anyway.

Pansy's grin was nearly feral. She leaned closer, her lips barely brushing Hermione's and her tongue slipped against the corner of Hermione's mouth. "Can I have you?"

Previously, Hermione had every intention of waiting for her boyfriend to come home even though he'd told her to do whatever she liked. He didn't _need_ to see it, he told her. Not that he would be opposed, but this was for her to explore her own wants, and sexuality, just as she had requested to do.

"Are you going to stay a good girl and wait for him?" Pansy drawled. "I won't be upset either way, for the record, but I'd love for him to find you with my face buried between your thighs while you scream."

Hermione's stomach tightened.

Pansy kissed her for a split moment before she pulled away once more. "It's what you want, isn't it? To spasm and come all over my tongue? Is that what you were thinking of when you watched me at Draco's birthday party, Granger? I assure you, it's what _I_ was thinking of."

She could hardly breathe, and her legs suddenly felt all that much weaker.

"It's not the only thing I was thinking of," Hermione settled with.

When Pansy kissed her, she had been expecting for it to be rough. It would have fit in with the woman's demeanor so far, but the plush of her lips was soft as they slanted over Hermione's. She didn't forcefully tangle her fingers in Hermione's hair as she had moments earlier, but Pansy kissed her, coaxing her as she led her into the sitting room.

"This sofa is hideous," Pansy whispered.

"Narcissa sent it. Draco refuses to get rid of it even though I agree it's terrible."

Pansy's hand gripped Hermione's thigh as they sat down, with Hermione practically in her lap. "Perfect. Let's ruin it then."

With her back pressed to the sofa, Hermione tilted her head up. A low whimper slid between her teeth as Pansy's lips slanted over hers, her tongue sliding against the seam of her lips.

Pansy's fingers pushed the hem of Hermione's dress upward. "Did you dress up for me?"

Hermione squeezed her legs together. She looped her arms around Pansy's neck, and mumbled, "yes" as she pressed herself closer.

"Spread your legs for me, pretty witch." Pansy kissed a path down her jaw, fingers cupping her chin and tilting it to the side. "Will you let me touch you?"

" _Yes,"_ Hermione parted her legs. The edge of her dress was up to her hips, revealing the lace knickers she'd bought just for this.

Pansy traced circles over her skin, moving farther and farther up until the warmth of her fingers pressed to her knickers. Then she tugged the delicate fabric aside, and Pansy stroked her folds. " _Fuck_ , you're dripping. Have you been thinking of this?"

 _All day_ , Hermione thought breathlessly. She managed a nod, not quite trusting her voice then and pressed her hips closer.

Crushing her mouth to Hermione's in a bruising kiss, Pansy slid one finger in, and then another. "Don't be quiet, Granger. I've waited too fucking long for that."

She whimpered.

Pansy curled her fingers slowly, stretching her, and her thumb swiped across her clit.

Hermione cried out, and gripped the witch's shoulders, her nails digging in. "Oh, Gods." She peeled the straps of her dress down, and the dress even further, exposing her chest.

"No bra?" Another swipe of her fingers. Pansy leaned down, and her lips were warm against the swell of Hermione's breasts. "You're a dirty girl, aren't you?"

"Most of my clothes are charmed," she writhed under Pansy, her body coiled tightly as she rocked against Pansy's hand. "Layering with robes is already heavy enough—I just don't like to—oh, _God_."

Pansy's tongue slid across her nipple. It circled the sensitive nub and her fingers pumped into her, over and over again. "Merlin, I'm never going to look at you the same again." With her lips never leaving Hermione's skin, she shifted her weight as she slid to the floor between Hermione's spread legs.

"Please," Hermione said quietly. She recognized the question staring back at her in Pansy's hooded gaze.

She liked the sight of this witch in her knees, and Hermione knew right then that she'd never look at Pansy Parkinson the same. Any time she looked at this witch, Hermione would remember the picture of her on her knees.

Hermione tugged her dress over her head, leaving herself bare except for her knickers.

Pansy peeked those away from her skin, and dragged them down her thighs while trapping the edge of that lace between her teeth.

She blew a breath across her cunt, and Hermione's thighs tensed. "I meant what I said earlier," Pansy said offhandedly. "That I'd love nothing more than for Draco to come home to find my face between your thighs."

The first slide of her tongue had Hermione's back arching away from the back of the sofa. She moaned, an edge to her voice, and sunk her fingers in Pansy's hair.

The sound of the Floo was obvious, but Hermione paid no attention to anything other than the sensation of Pansy's mouth on her—the tip of her tongue brushing across her clit—and the steady way her fingers slid into her slick cunt.

She heard Draco's footsteps as he joined them, felt the sofa dip beside her, but she couldn't pull her eyes away from Pansy.

Her teeth grazed Hermione's clit.

" _God—"_

She tensed, reaching blindly for Draco. The rings that adorned his fingers were cool against her skin as he tilted her face up, lips pressing to hers. "You're a fucking vision," he murmured. He caught her lower lip between his teeth, and reached up to tug the straps of her dress down.

Pansy's nails bit into her thighs.

Whimpering, Hermione arched her back, and pressed her hips forward. "Oh, god, I'm—"

Draco rolled her nipple between his fingers, a wild smirk tugging at the edge of his mouth. "Will you come for her, Granger?" His nose skimmed her jawline. "Will you let Pansy taste your sweet, little cunt after you come all over her tongue?"

She cried out. Hermione tried to close her legs, and watched the witch before her hold her thighs open. Reaching for Pansy, Hermione pulled her onto the sofa, framing Pansy's face in her hands and crushed their lips together. Hermione could taste herself on Pansy's mouth, could feel Draco's hands roaming over her hips. "More," Hermione murmured. "Both of you."

"Greedy girl," Pansy grinned, and tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair. "Draco?"

Hermione let them guide her out of the sitting room, and down the corridor. She wasn't sure which of them pushed her dress over her hips until it pooled on the floor. She recognized Draco's hands pressing her to the bed, and the weight of Pansy against her while running her hands over the swell of her curves. Tightening her fingers on Pansy's hips, she tugged her upward.

Pansy kneeled over her face, and Hermione pulled her down by her hips, and pressed her tongue against Pansy's clit. With her fingers dipping into the skin of this witch's hips, Hermione ran her tongue between her folds, and circled her clit with the tip of her tongue.

The bed dipped as Draco joined them, and he parted her legs. With his cock resting against her, Hermione moaned when Pansy ground down against her mouth. Draco slid into her without warning, and his pelvis met hers. He pulled Hermione's legs over his shoulders, pressing his hot mouth against her calf as he pounded into her.

"Fuck, her mouth is excellent." Pansy groaned, hands on Hermione's breasts, fingers toying with her nipples.

Hermione listened to the witch's moans that turned to whimpers as her tongue quickened against her cunt. She listened, and could barely hear Pansy tell Draco to fuck her harder. The fingers that came to play with her clit didn't belong to Draco, she knew, and she lifted her hips the best she could to chase that sensation.

Pansy broke apart in minutes, her thighs shaking on either side of Hermione's head, with a loud cry that Hermione wouldn't soon forget. Even as she came down, Hermione continued to lick Pansy's cunt as her own orgasm crashed over her. With slow, tantalizing strokes of her tongue, Hermione licked every inch of her, as Draco fucked her into the bed.

Trembling, Pansy moved off of her, and crushed her mouth to Hermione's. "You are a wicked, wicked thing." She growled, and Hermione caught sight of Draco resting on his knees, smirking as he watched them. "I'd like to teach you what happens to witches who tease like that."

Hermione looked to Draco, a clear question in her eyes. He nodded. Returning her gaze to Pansy, Hermione smirked herself. "Please do. I'm an eager learner, you see."

Pansy's eyes darkened. "You've no idea what you've gotten yourself into, little witch but you'll learn."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Gif description: One of the girls is on her back with her legs over Draco's shoulders while he fucks into her and the other girls sits on her face and she eats the girl's pussy. (Lesbian Pansy)
> 
> I hope it was enjoyable! I really enjoyed writing femslash, and I'm eager to eventually write a longer story with these three as a triad. I have a Tom/Hermione/Lucius to upload and a Draco/Hermione/Theo as well. Let me know what you think if you're inclined!


End file.
